Beauty and the Magma wolf part two the hunted
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: The series still continues Previously Teach had hired a hunter named Doflamingo. Can Akaini defeat Doflamingo
1. Chapter 21 Doflamingo

Akainu woke up seeing his beautiful wife sleeping deeply. He got up getting dressed into his Black vest, Pants, Boots and a necklace. The Wolf Prince closed the door and sees Sabo.

"Sabo Don't scare me like that." Replied Akainu.

"Sorry, so how is Jade?" Asked Sabo

"She is sleeping," Answered Akainu as Sabo sees the necklace what the Werewolf told him about his past.

"So where Lucci?" Asked Akainu.

"He is still here how did you know him." Replied Sabo

"I know him since I saved him from being a slave of the vampires." Answered Akainu.

"Damn." replied Sabo as they went outside.

"Hey Lucci." called Akainu as Lucci came out wearing Black vest, Pants, Boots and a coat.

"What is it?" asked Lucci.

"Is there anything bad Lucci." Replied Akainu.

"Yes there is a hunter who is trying to kill all the wereanimals named Doflamingo." answered Lucci.

"Doflamingo." called Akainu.

"So he hunts downs you guys?" asked Sabo.

"Yes he is a hunter who kills animals." answered Akainu as they leaved and seeing a kid named Natsu stole his necklace.

"Hey" called Lucci as Akainu growled and hits the kid in the hiead.

"That no fair." Replied Natsu.

"Shut it." Replied Akainu.

"Okay I have to tell the others about it." Replied Lucci as he left.

"Good luck." replied Akainu.


	2. Chapter 22 Night of Love

Jade got to the village and sees Akainu in his wolf form but she notices that his fur color turned from black into black coat with red markings as a color of blood.

"Sakazuki what happened to your fur?" asked Jade.

"My fur changed since I hadn't use my wolf form for a while." answered Akainu as they headed back to the castle.

At night Akainu and Jade was at their bedroom fully naked he kisses her in the lips as Jade lays herself on the bed.

"Sakazuki," called Jade.

"Yes my love." answered Akainu.

"Sakazuki, please devour me." replied Jade as Akainu started suck on her nipples. He gropes on her small breasts causing the girl to moan and headed down to her most pleasure spot. Akainu spreaded her legs apart, seeing her vagina with a small patch of black hair, kissing her heated core and began licking it with his tongue.

"Sakazuki." moaned Jade.

"Not yet my love." replied Akainu as he spreaded her folds aparts, and his tongue attacks her clit. The girl moaned even louder causing her to have her head arched back up on the pillow. Akainu is still continuing eating her pussy for the rest of the night until he noticed that she was about to come in his mouth.

"SAKAZUKI!!!" screamed Jade as she releases her juices in her soaking core. Her husband was cleaning his mistress's love juice with his mouth. He came up to her kissing her and letting her to taste herself. Jade kissing her husband in a erotic way, her fingers touching his chest and abs while she sucks and twirls on his right nipple with her tongue. Akainu sees his wife heading to his pleasure spot as Jade grabs his cock, and began to strokes his length up and down with her right hand.

"Jade." moaned Akainu as she kissed the tip and licking the length and around the tip. Akainu tilted his head back on the pillow and he was in heaven that no girl have ever given him a great blowjob but when he meet and mated Jade and giving him it for the first it drove him insane. Jade puts his throbbing cock in her warm mouth and began to pump her head up and down on it.

"FUCK YEAH JADE." moaned Akainu as he looks at his mistress pleasuring his love organ. Jade began to move her faster, sucking and licking on his penis in her mouth and noticed the tip moved a little that her husband was about come.

"JADE!" growled Akainu as he cummed into her mouth, the white salty liquid dripping out in her mouth. She drank it all without letting a drop of cum being wasted

Jade pulls her mouth away from his throbbing cock and strannded her hips on his. The girl went on top of Akainu, putting his length between her lower lips and began to rub his throbbing member as she moaned loudly and tilted her head back in pleasure. His cock was lubercating all of her sweet smelling juices as Akainu knows that Jade is teasing him and she wanted him inside of her.

"Sakazuki I fucking want you!" moaned Jade as Akainu pinned her back and inserts his member inside of her. He began to move his pace in a slow and soft way.

"Sakazuki." moaned Jade as they switched positions Akainu now on top of Jade. His pace is began to get rougher and the werewolf prince can hear the princess moaning louder than the first time that Akanu had sexual intercourse. He lay her on the bed while Akainu is still making love with Jade.

"Sakazuki" moaned Jade as he still continues pump into her.

"Yes my love." Replied Akainu.

"Please Sakazuki I want to ride on you." answered Jade as he lays on the bed while she embraced her core inside of his member as Jade began to rode on him. Akainu watched her small breasts up and down he notices that Jade wanted him to be in her life forever until their death. The two lovers noticed they were about released their climax until they released their love juices after a long night of lovemaking and screamed that the castle and the village heard them.

"JADE! !" screamed Akainu as he released his seed fills her womb and her juices leaking on his member.

"SAKAZUKI!" screamed Jade as the two panted.

After their blistful organism Jade pulls his soft stained member out from her soaking filled core, lays herself next to her husband and her head rested on his chest. Akainu can smell his seed and her juices mixed together in the bedroom, puts the black satin covers on him and his wife, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Jade" called Akainu as she looks at him.

"Yes Sakazuki." replied Jade.

"That was the best night I ever had." replied Akainu as he kissed her lips softly. Jade smiles that he and her that they had made love together.

"I love you Sakazuki and I'm always wanted a be married to a man like you." replied Jade as Akainu smiles what she said and carasses her beauiful long raven hair with his hand.

"Jade I will not let any guy touch you but me." replied Akainu as the two fell asleep after their Erotic night of Lovemaking.


	3. Chapter 23 Spandam

Jade woke up next to her husband who is sleeping and noticed that they were naked. She kissed his lips softly, felt his hand groping on bottom and her breasts.

"Sakazuki." called Jade.

"That is very nice thing to woke me up." replied Sakazuki as he got on top of her Suddenly.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door opened wide as her brother Ace walks in.

"Hey Jade your friends are her- before he finished his word. Ace saw his sister and her werewolf husband in bed naked. Jade covers herself with a blanket and Ace was blushing. He could of thought of knocking first if he is allowed to see Jade and Akainu.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE STARING ACE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" yelled Akainu as Ace ran away fast as he away from them.

"Idiot!" called Akainu as he lays on the bed as Jade lays herself on his chest.

"Sakazuki, don't be a sad puppy dog." replied Jade as she kisses him in the cheek. Akainu ran his fingers through her long black hair and smiles that

Jade and Akainu went downstairs seeing their family and friends.

"Jade, Akainu look what I have found in the newspaper of article B." replied Sabo.

"Sabo what is it?" asked Jade as Sabo read the article.

Sex in the Castle

Yesterday night like one in a morning there were two horny prince and princess had brought down the walls and the ceiling of the castle it was not Trafalgar Law and Satiaru. Neither Lucci and Karasu. Not even Ace and Akira. And no way Luffy and Rose, have anytime to get busy with taking care of their friends. These two were Named Sakazuki Akainu and Nico Jade.

Who knew this quiet, some princess liked it rough? And let's not forget her lover. Who knew this bloodthirsty, Werewolf could make any Princess scream in pleasure as well as in total ecstasy. And here, all you women in the village thought he was too much of a tyrant to know how to make love. Guess you all were wrong and missed your chance to get some of his rough and tough loving.

"Oh noo what if my grandfather hears about this?" asked Jade as her cheeks turned into red because of yesterday night that she and her werewolf husband had sex.

"Don't worry Jade. I'll talk to Garp about this and have Ace and your husband find out which news reporter wrote about this." replied Sabo as he hugs Jade.

"Really?" asked Jade.

"Yes." answered Sabo as Jade hugs him that he is going to fix her problem.

"We know it's not one of us who wrote this." replied Karasu as Ace saw the two.

"Oh my god I'm sorry about this guys." apologized Ace as he is still embarraased for the mistake he did.

"That is fine Ace please knock first before I let you in." replied Jade.

Ace and Akainu headed to the village to find the newspaper news place. They read the article that it said it was by Spandam Jade's Rival and he is a henchmen of Teach.

"Basturd." replied Ace.

"You know him?" asked Akainu.

"That guy used to be Teach's henchmen and Teach got tired of him." answered Ace as Akainu followed him and sees Spandam talking to Teach and Bungess. They headed to a secret hiding spot as Akainu and Ace followed them and their converstation about him and his wife.

"Teach, The article has been published." replied Spandam.

"Good, Spandam I when heard the people taking about that Werewolf basturd married my beutiful Jade so I hired Doflamingo to kill him." Replied Teach.

"Wait is he a werewolf?" asked Spandam.

"Yes Doflamingo told me what a Werewolf is have human form but animal form inside." answered Teach.

"Ace be sure to block Spandam's way and I want to talk him about this." replied Akainu as they see Spandam heading as Ace follows him a dead end. Akainu appeared before.

"Spandam, first is need you to answer my Question if you don't answer my question I will torn you in pieces now here is the Question Why did you published that article of me and Jade ." replied Akainu.

"The reason why that is because he stayed and heard Jade's moaning sound and Teach noticed that you mated with the princess. So he made me a deal by publishing the article." answered Spandam.

"As I'm sparing you from being torn into pieces. I want you to tell Teach that if he keeps doing that to me or Jade. I'm going to sure that he be ten times died tham that stupid Celestial Dragon." replied Akainu as he and Ace walks ofc to their home leaving Spandam frightened that Akainu to going to torn Teach into pieces.


	4. Chapter 24 Erotic love

4 Akainu had finished Spandam by telling him to not to published the newspaper article about him and Jade without their permission. He went to get something for his wife. Meanwhile Jade saw gifts with letters which there are from her friends and family in the bedroom.

Dear Jade

I was wonder since when you are going to have kids since you married to your sexy werewolf husband.

Nami

Jade opened the gift inside was 20000 berli.

Dear Jade

I'm really happy that you found and married the person who you love. I made something for you. Btw your Werewolf husband is cool that he is more smarter than the rest of the other wolves.

Rose

Jade opened the gift inside was a beautiful jewel rose hair clip with all the favorite colors that she likes. She writes Rose a letter for

Dear Jade

I am happy that you found someone who you love. I got you something.

Lucci

Jade opened the gift revealing to be red wine in bucket with two wine glasses, rose petals and candles smells like roses.

Dear Jade

I'm happy that you found someone who you redeemly love. So I brought you something for you.

Sabo

Jade opens her gift revealing to beautiful dresses from Game of Thrones that Daenerys Targaryen wears.

Dear Jade

Sqeeeee Jade, I'm happy that you found someone that you loved worthy. I brought you something so you can try to seduce your werewolf husband.

Boa Hancock

Jade opened the big gift box revealing to a Sexy Red Flower Kimono Bra G String set and other sexy erotic lingerie and dresses with gloves and stockings including the sexy costume of red riding hood. She blushed that why her friend would buy those sexy garments for her.

Jade found a last letter from her Husband Akainu.

Dear Beautiful Jade

I took care what happened today. I brought something for you today.

Sakazuki

Jade opens a small box it was a necklace with a shining Garnet Moonstone Crystal wrapped in wire. It was pretty for her. She wore it around her neck and looks at the bathroom mirror.

"I should probably give some pleasure time for getting me this beautiful gift." told Jade to herself. She puts the candles sitting in each object in her bedroom, puts the wine bottle and bucket with wines glasses on the night stand, and sprinkled the rose petals on her bed and on the carpet. Jade gets dressed into her black sexy long dress with her fishnet stockings and heels. She puts her hair in a ponytail and puts perfume on herself. Jade remembered that her husband Aokiji was gentle towards her when he had sex, but Akainu is gentle when first mated her, then he gets rougher. Akainu is a bloodthirsty Werewolf who likes to play rough in fights, training including sex and that is why Jade loves about him. She sat on the bed then a knock came from her door.

"Who is it?" asked Jade.

"Sakazuki." answered Akainu.

"Come in." replied Jade as Akainu walks in, closing and locking. the door. Then sat on the bed with her.

"Like that Necklace I brought you?" asked Akainu.

"Yes. Sakazuki, I got that feeling when you go sometimes I feel." replied Jade.

"Horny." answered Akainu as he drinks his wine and sees her blushing that she wanted him to sex her up really good.

"Yes." answered Jade as Akainu touches her face with his hand.

"Jade, ever since I first meet you, when I looked at you I noticed that you used to have someone but when Teach is trying to force you to love him. I usually get protected of you." replied Akainu.

"How did you know that?" asked Jade.

"Sabo had told me about your past." answered Akainu as Jade looks at him.

"Sakazuki, please make love with me?" asked Jade.

"Of course I will." answered Akainu as he kisses her in the lips. Jade wraps arms around his neck. Akainu unties her ponytail as her hair fell on her shoulders, taking off her heels and his boots off. Jade began to undress his leather long jacket, pants and boxers leaving him naked. Akainu grabs Jade and lays her back on the bed while the girl looks at his penis starting to erect.

"Look like someone is getting excited about this." smiled Jade as Akainu as gropes her clothed breasts with his warm hands.

"Yes I am and it is time to get you naked." replied Akainu as he unzips the back of her dress, pulling it down to her slim body and uses his teeth to pull off her G sting thong. Akainu kisses her in the lips and Jade joined in a erotic embrace.. He trails his kisses on her neck and latches his mouth on her small perfect breasts as Jade moaned a little. Akainu unlatches his mouth off of her nipples, kisses her breasts, trailing down her stomach, kissing it, and stops at her waist. He spread her legs wide enough to see her lovely vagina, his right hand began to rub her clit as Jade moaned. Akainu began to push his finger inside of her and inserts his second finger while his left hand, massaging her breasts then his fingers began to pinch her rosy nipples.

"Sakazuki." moaned Jade as his hand keeps pinching her nipples and the other fingering her innocence.

"Sa...kazuki." called Jade as she felt her nipples getting hard and her vagina getting stretched from his skilled hands. Akainu pulls hands away from her breasts and her heated core as he cleaned his index and middle fingers. He went between her legs and licks her soaking core.

"Sakazuki." moaned Jade.

"I'm not done yet." replied Akainu as he uses his hands to spread her folds and his tongue attacks her clit making Jade moan even louder, her head tilted back and her back arched up. He keeping licking her clit and juices in her pussy, knowing that she is almost about to come. So he lick her clit at a fast pace in order to make her cum.

"Sakazuki!!!!!" Screamed Jade as her juices spilled into Akainu's mouth and tongue after the sweet torture he gave her. Akainu went up to Jade and kisses her. She moaned when the girl tasted herself from his mouth and tongue. He inserts his cock into her heated core as she wraps her legs around his waist.

The two forbidden lovers switched positions Jade was on his lap while Akainu keeps thrusting into her.

"Just don't stop." Panted Jade as she gets on her hands while her werewolf keeps going his rough pace.

"Jade I'm think I'm gonna cum." grunted Akainu

"Just fill it in me." panted Jade.

"Jade." groaned Akainu as he released himself inside of her. He pulls his cock out of Jade and plays her hair.

"That was amazing." complaint Jade.

"Yep the best sex I ever had with you." replied Akainu.

"Not to mention that was the best pussy I ever tasted." Complaint Akainu as he slaps her on the ass.

"Sakazuki." replied Jade as she puts his hand away from her while drinking her wine.

" Well it is true. You tasted really good." answered Akainu.

"I was about to taste your dick." Replied Jade as she puts the wine glass on the night stand.

"After having our break. You can get to rode on me." replied Akainu as the girl gets on top of him and makes a sexy look on her face.

"Can the Werewolf Prince Sakazuki have another round without taking a break?" asked Jade.

"Hell yeah." answered Akainu.

"Alright, then." replied Jade as she kisses his lips, began to trail her butterfly kisses on his chest and his abs then stops at his penis. The girl began to stroke his length with her right hand and sees Akainu turns his head sideways.

"Don't act like you enjoyed it." replied Jade as she kisses the head of his cock and licks it as his eyes is started to get hazy.

"Damn you." growled Akainu as he tilts his head back while Jade puts his cock in her mouth, and starts bobble her head while her left hand massages his ball sack.

"Aw man." moaned Akainu as he can felt his penis starting to throb from Jade's sexiness.

"Fuck." moaned Akainu as he fills his cum in her mouth. Jade drank all of the dripping liquid and pulls her mouth out of him. His throbbing cock squirts the last of the liquid on her face and breasts. Akainu grabs her and licks the milky liquid on her.

"I'm not finished yet." replied Jade as she hops onto his throbbing cock and starts to rode on him. Akainu grabs her waist and watches her breasts bounce while she riding on his cock.

"I really love this when you are riding on my dick." moaned Akainu as he can feel that his dick was going to cum in her again.

"Jade!!" moaned Akainu as he began to release into her.

"Sakazuki!!!!!!" moaned Jade as his throbbing cock fills her until the liquid began to drip out of her soaking pussy. She rested on her werewolf husband as Akainu pulls her out of his throbbing cock. He lays her head on his chest and wraps his arm around her waist.

"That was so fucking sexy." replied Akainu.

" I knew you are going to say that." replied Jae as Akainu kisses her softy in the lips.

"I love you." replied Akainu as Jade fell asleep. Akainu watches his beautiful Jade sleeping on his chest. He kisses her in the head and fell asleep after their Erotic Love making they have.


End file.
